Paper Luigi: And the Marvelous Compass
by Asian Dawn
Summary: The truth of what really happened to Luigi when Mario was collecting the crystal stars. Join Luigi on his mission to save Princesss Eclair! based on the story Luigi tells Mario in Papre Mario The thousand Year Door!
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Request

I was playing Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, when I got to thinking about Luigi's story he tells. To the people who haven't played the game, if you speak to Luigi, usually after you finish a chapter, he'll tell you what he's been doing the whole time you were trying to save Peach. Usually he lies to you and makes himself sound courageous, but really, if you talk to his friend next to him, you'll find out he usually screwed something up. I thought this would be a great fic, plus, I'm not sure if it has been done yet. I wanted to do it before anyone else.

**PAPER LUIGI:**

**AND THE MARVELOUS COMPASS**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**A Simple Request**

"Where's my eggs!" Luigi said, grumpily, sitting up in bed. "MARIO! You where supposed to have breakfast done by now! I'm hungry!" Luigi said, walking into the kitchen.

On the stove were two over cooked eggs in a spatula. The table had the mail scattered all over it. One envelope had been torn open, a letter lay next to it. The only question was, where was Mario?

"It figures, leaving me here to starve… He knows I don't know how to work the oven! Looks like it's gonna be some good ol' fashion Nintendo Cereal System!" He pulled out a cereal box from the counter, and went to get the milk. He noticed a letter on the fridge. It read: Sorry to leave in such rush, but I have to go to Rogueport to find treasure for Peach, I'll be back by supper.

-Mario

"Treasure hunting? That's just like my idiot brother…" Luigi Trailed off when he noticed the strange letter on the table. It was addressed to him. Luigi tore it open, ripping a piece of the letter at it. It said:

Dear Mario,

We know all of your escapades in the Mushroom kingdom, you are the stuff of legend. Now it is time for our peaceful land to have a hero. You see, Princess Éclair, our young, rich, and beautiful princess has been kidnapped by a terrible evil. Now we ask you a simple request: Please save her! PLEASE! There will be a large reward. And a large feast, full of succulent seafood… Please come to the Waffle Kingdom! Please!

-Crepe

"S-sea food? Mmmmmm. I'll do it!" Luigi decided, thinking it would be easy. To bad he was wrong…

Dear Mario, don't bother looking for me. I'm at the Waffle Kingdom saving the princess. You're probably just watching television at the inn, wishing that treasure was real! HAHAHA! Your adventure will be all boring, and mine'll kick yours' butt! I just hope its not too boring for you. HEHEHE!

-Luigi

"So those weird X-dudes took the princess. They should get a taste of your hammer Mario!" A blond haired Goomba with a mining hat and tie on said. Her name was Goombella.

"Agreed, but there are too many!" Mario answered. The two were hiding behind a couple of barrels. In front of the barrels stood a whole army of X-Nauts. The two had heard the whole conversation between the group about Princess Peach. "Maybe a surprise atta…" Mario stopped when he saw the Parratroopa.

"Parratroopa mail here! Hey I could have sworn Mario was seen around here!" The Parratroopa said.

"Boss! That mailman just said "Mario" Isn't that the guy who could be a threat?" an X-Naut asked.

"Yeah, I think so, lets follow the Koopa!" The leader said. He was big and fat. He was wearing purple, and had a mask over his face, which looked like it had horns.

"OH! THERE YOU ARE MARIO! REMEMBER ME FROM THIS MORNING!" the Koopa boomed.

"He's behind the barrel! Attack!" The boss ordered.

20 seconds later…

Mario and Goombella stood there in disbelief. The army had jumped them, they were sure it was over, yet they just walked out of the swarm of X-Nauts, and now they were beating each other up.

"According to the Tattle Log, the X-Nauts…aren't…too…bright…" Goombella pointed out the obvious. Mario started to rip open the letter the Paratroopa had given him. It was from Luigi. After reading it, Mario smiled. "What?" Goombella asked.

"My little brother is going solo to save a princess. He's all grown up now…"

I had a few connections to other things in this chapter:

Nintendo Cereal System: a cereal that Nintendo made waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy back. In the ancient times. A time that man can't remember…1988:O

"Succulent Seafood": Line from Super Mario Sunshine

My first Idea was not a fan fiction. I actually imagined it as a video game sequel to Thousand Year Door. I had hopes that that's what Nintendo would make for the next Paper Mario game in the franchise. But instead they decided to make a non- RPG Paper Mario game. Its called "Super Paper Mario" I'm a little pissed they ditched the RPG element of the game. Thousand year door is my all-time favorite game, and they're ruining it. Tell me what you think about this in the review.

NEXT CHAPTER: The Waffle Kingdom


	2. Chapter 2: Luigi vs Goomer

Okay I sorta changed the story a bit in the first chapter, I just wanted to tell you, so if you didn't like how I did it, but if I made it exactly the same it would be boring. I don't wanna loose fans. Please read this chapter and review. Go ahead and flame me if you want, I'll just laugh. (BUT DON'T FLAME IF YOU LIKE IT!)

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Luigi vs. Goomer**

Luigi stepped off the boat, and on to solid ground. He breathed in the fresh air and started to smile. "No one ever said the waffle kingdom was so… nice…" He still had pretty far to go. He was in a town called Sinport. A dark and cruddy little town. Crawling with thieves. Strikingly similar to Rogueport, only it had much stronger thieves. This is where all the trash came to rot. So to speak. Luigi entered the bazaar.

"Welcome to Toad's bazaar! Is there anything you'd like to purchase?" Toad asked.

"Well… I was wondering if you had directions to the princess' castle?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, it's the giant house across the river!" Toad pointed out the window, it was hard to see passed the smog of Sinport, but Luigi could make out a huge structure.

"Thanks! I'll just swim across and…" Luigi started.

"Well, uh… we're free to leave to the West, East, and South… but the North is impossible to get to." Toad interrupted.

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"Well, you see, the mayor of the town, is a guy named Goomer. He's a really tough Goomba. No one's actually seen him in person, except his body guards. Well, he's the only one who can help you cross the river. The pollution made it poisonous. Only top ranking people have boat service. Wait that's a dumb idea… hey! Don't go see Goomer! Please!" It was too late Luigi had sprinted out of there.

Luigi searched for a while, after a couple hours he noticed a couple Koopa's dragging a Yoshi at of the tavern.

"I tought I told ya' to stay outta da' boss' pad!" The two Koopa's looked furious. They then took turns bashing him wit their shell. When they were done with him, the Yoshi had blood coming out of his nose and mouth. He had a black eye, and the other was swollen shut. "Neva come back! You hears me!" The two went back into the tavern.

"Are you all right?" Luigi asked running up to the Yoshi.

"I'm cool…" He stammered.

"Why did they do that?"

"Well… first, my name's Hawk. And for the past few months I've been wanting some changes done on my town. I discovered the secret hideout of Goomer, and I've been trying to get him to close down the factories that cause this smog and pollute our water. I'm still young and I don't have a family of my own, but it would be nice to have one in the future. At the rate this town is going, that'll never happen! Did you know he changed the name? It was originally called Star Port, because this was the original resting point for the cobalt star."

"I know! I'll help you! I need to get to the castle!"

"Really thanks mister! By the way, whats your name?" Hawk asked.

"Luigi! The mushroom kingdom's greatest hero!" Luigi said, smiling and giving Hawk a thumbs up.

"I thought that was Mario…"

"Mario's my weaker, less extraordinary, brother."

"Okay…"

One day later

The team barged through the tavern door. The place was empty except for a sleeping bartender. "Over here." Hawk whispered, pointing at a rug in the corner. Hawk picked it up, under it was a secret door. Luigi opened it. Inside was a flight of stairs. The duo walked down to the basement. Inside was a lot of rum, a couch, and a television.

"You again?" A voice spoke. Luigi turned around to see a Goomba, he wore a spiked helmet and had a pair of wings.

"You didn't tell me he was a Spiny Parragoomba!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, yeah, he is." Hawk replied.

"WAHHHHHHHH! I can't attack him. I'll get hurt jumping, and I can't hit him with my hammer if he's airborn!" Luigi screamed. He then began running around in circles screaming. Eventually he ran into a rum barrel, knocking himself out.

"Jeez… that… was pitiful…" Hawk said.

"Well, anyway. You're very lucky Hawk." Goomer said.

"Why?"

"You get to see what I'm made of, heh. You see, my guards are off for the day. So I'm gonna kick your butt!" Goomer announced.

"Today's different Goomer! I brought a weapon!" Hawk said, pulling out a whistle. Goomer laughed. "You underestimate me! This is the whistle of the Yoshi's! Every Yoshi has one. When you blow on it, it is a Yoshi's duty to respond to the distress, and come to the aid of his comrade!"

"Bull!" Goomer said.

"I warned you." Hawk blew on it. The ground started to shake, suddenly Yoshi's streamed down the steps and attacked Goomer, hundreds of them, each running up and down the steps. Soon the room was now back to Hawk, Luigi and Goomer. But now Goomer had lost his wings.

"I did it! Now all I gotta do is gobble'im up!" Hawk said.

"You mean, I did it! Luigi, legendary hero, of the Mushroom Kingdom! Don't thank me." Luigi stepped in.

"But I…" Hawk started but stopped when he saw Luigi charge.

"Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Luigi cried. Smashing the hammer on Goomer's head, the attack was so powerful, that the helmet broke into pieces.

"Wow, you… are strong! GO LUIGI!" Hawk cried.

"Ugh… I'm not…finished." Goomer pulled out a potion and drank it. His body shook. Goomer started to expand, until he was ten feet tall.

"Whoa…" Hawk said.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Luigi screamed, running around in circles flailing his hammer about. He accidentally let go of the hammer. It flew through the air and it the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It smashed down on top of Goomer knocking him out. "I did it! I'm so great!"

"Thanks for saving the town! Come back again, please…" Hawk said as Luigi sailed away in the boat toward the castle.

"I'll make sure I do! Good bye!" Luigi said.

"Wait! Take this!" Hawk tossed Luigi a strange pendant. It was silver and was carved to look like a hammer. "That's a badge! That one will power you up, turning your hammer smash, into a power smash!"

"Thank you!" Luigi said. It would definitely help him in battle. Luigi was starting to fear that this wouldn't be so easy…

I put that side story in there because I don't want to rush this fic like I did my last one. Please review!

NEXT CHAPTER: The Marvelous Compass


	3. Chapter 3: Rumblebump Volcano

Sorry it took me a while to write this. When I write a fic I usually get the power to write it by playing the game or reading the book its based off of. Since I've beaten the thousand year door, I kinda lost interest, and have been playing a lot more Animal Crossing. If only I could get my hands on a copy of The first Paper Mario… but I never got an N64... I started liking games at around the end of that generation. Even thought I did get a Playstation(Blek!). You see I always loved Nintendo. My bro had an SNES, and I would watch him play Super Mario World. One of my all time faves. You see I didn't really notice the fith generation systems (N64, Saturn, Playstation) until 2000 when I was 7. By then… it was too late… Anyway I'm just rambling… The moral of the story: If you want to get something. Nag to your parents until they give in… That's how I got my Gamecube… and DS…and Gameboy Advance SP…and Gameboy Color…and my…well you get it. All this time I'm laded with Nintendo crap. When I won't even touch Xbox… and my Playstation…well…I forget what happened to that…

Somewhere in a used game store.

All Gamecubes are sold out, and in the corner, is a lone playstaion full of dust. The moral of this story: SONY SUCKS!

I don't own Luigi or any other characters from paper Mario. They are all trade marks of Nintendo. Harry Potter is a Trademark of J.K. Rowling, and Young Frankenstein… Mel Brooks? I don't own the Wii, Gameboy Adveace SP, DS, Gamecube, or Gameboy Color. They are Nintendo's. And I don't Own Xbox or Playstation... thank god.

**CHAPTER** **THREE:**

**Rumblebump Volcano**

Luigi finally stepped down on land. It'd been a while. He looked back and saw a black cloud blocking everything from view. Poor Sinport the smog was that bad. Luigi looked up. He saw a giant castle. But it was up a large cliff. It would take at least a day to climb. A hot air balloon could take him up there, but the service was closed for the night. So, rather than ruin his manicure, he decided to stop at the inn for the night.

The next morning he paid the hot air balloon driver to take him to the castle. It would have been glorious if Luigi hadn't been afraid of heights. A five minute trip was turned into twenty. And when they made it to the top. He was tired again. So he staid at another inn.

The next morning he finally arrived at the castle, but had gotten into a bunch of battles. His HP was 3 out of 10 with 74 star points.

At the door of the castle stood the Toad maid(who resembles Todette). Who was showing people inside. Luigi was stunned at the size of the castle, it was two times bigger than the Mushroom Kingdom's. The door knockers were even bigger than Luigi!

"What big knockers!" Luigi said, staring at the door.

"Thank you!" The maid said. "No one ever said you were so flattering! Come on in."

"Uh… right."

The inside was even bigger. The entrance room had marble floor. Doors on the West and East sides of the room. And a giant staircase to the North. (Resembling the entrance hall of Hogwarts, in Harry Potter.) A staircase that big is ridiculous! They should install an escalator!

"Sorry about the flight of stairs. We haven't finished installing the escalator yet…" The maid said. Just my luck!

Luigi finally made it to the East Tower, where Crepe was. The room was bright and full book shelves. In the middle of the room was a desk, behind it, a huge chair. In the chair was a morbidly obese man with a black beard resembling Grodus'. He wore a fur coat, and had a huge crown on his head. This man was Crepe.

"Thank you for answering my distress call, Luigi. I didn't think anyone would show." Crepe said.

"So… where is this giant Koopa that kidnapped the princess?" Luigi asked, assuming the bad guy would be like Bowser.

"Well… I suppose I should tell you the sad tale. You see, it was a while ago that it happened. Well… The king of this land used to be named King Chestnut. But you see, one day his soul became corrupt. He left our kingdom behind. Leaving his daughter, Éclair to rule this land. Sadly, a few days ago Éclair was kidnapped by her father. Until we can rescue her, I, Minister Crepe have taken the title as king."

"So… is this guy strong?" A quivering Luigi asked.

"So strong… Its like his powers are demonic! But you can beat him! First you must use our greatest artifact to find the princess. It is… The Marvelous Compass!" Crepe pulled out a circular object, with a pointer in the middle. "This is the compass base. It already contains the first piece which is the center with the pointer. It will magically take you to what you desire. Just think it. But you must be pure of heart to use it. It also gives you special powers. The more pieces you have, the more special moves you can perform. There are eight all together I believe they are called: Sweet Snack, Seismic Wave, Power Boost, Freeze Frame, Paint Beam, Smorgasbord, Finale, and Big Bang. They are all quite powerful." Luigi took the compass and observed it. "It's pointing to Rumblebump Volcano!"

Luigi felt as if he was then thrown out and forced to go to some stupid Volcano…well… he was…"

Luigi treaded through the harsh wilderness. The jungle was fierce. And he forgot to bring bug repellent. After four days he'd wished he would have never come here. What was I thinking… I must have been pretty tired! Luigi jumped when he heard the noise. He turned around and saw a poisonous Piranha Plant.

Meanwhile in some village:

"WHAaAaAaAaAaAaA!" Everyone herd the scream, including a very curious Blooper. He rushed into the jungle to find who had screamed. He finally came across a Piranha Plant trying to eat someone.

"Piercing Torpedo!" the Blooper jumped on his stomach and started spinning. With one powerful blow, the Piranha Plant died, but to make it kid friendly… he turned to smoke. The audience cheered for the Blooper, who earned 52 Star Points. But Luigi, took credit and got to level up. He now had 15 HP! "Are you okay?" The Blooper asked.

"I'm fine! I got caught on purpose… you know… it was a trap… I'm part bob-om…" Luigi lied. "So who are you anyway?"

"Names Blooey, and where I come from I'm called the Blue Torpedo. Cause of my speed.

"Names Luigi, I'm the Legendary Super Mario Brother, of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"I thought Mario wore red."

"I'm Luigi, my last name is Mario!"

"Oh… Then that means Mario's name is…"

"Mario Mario…yeah. Anyway I like your speed! Wanna join me to save the princess?"

"Sure! But keep me away from fire… That's kinda my week spot…"

"Oh you wont get burned, I promise!"

The duo entered the giant dungeon at the entrance of the volcano. It was littered with traps. Like giant boulders. And pit falls. Luigi and Blooey finally entered a strange dark rook with a giant monstrous statue stood. It had a red gem on its head. An obvious weak point. Mario and Blooey used a restoration block to heal all their injuries. Luigi had 20 HP 15 FP and 3 BP. He only had one badge so he didn't find Badge Points necessary quite yet. Luigi equipped his only badge (Power Smash, Takes 2 FP and doubles normal hammer damage.) and saved.

The duo walked up to the statue. Luigi tapped it. It started to shake, the eyes opened up. And it stepped off its platform. "WHO DARES DESTURB THE ANCIENT RESTING PLACE OF THE COMPASS PIECE?" The giant statue bellowed.

"I'll just look him up… lets see. Demonic Golem: He's the guardian of the compass piece. He'll try and squash us. HP is 50 defense is… 150!"

"I'll bet that gem is the week spot. Blooper Cannon!" Blooey launched into the air. Direct hit. Blooey did this three more times. The Monster wouldn't let up. He only had had 3 HP now, but he ate Luigi's audience, maxing his HP out. "Well there goes our "E" rating…" Blooey turned to Luigi who was quivering. "Huh… don't worry I'll…what the? The Blooper started to panic when a totally berserk Luigi grabbed Blooey.

"Do something already!" He screamed throwing Blooey right into the beast. The two both fell into a pit of lava.

"Luigi! Help! I-I-I'm dying! I'm gonna be calamari well done!"

"Mmm… seafood." Luigi fantasized.

The two entered the next room (Blooey got himself out.) The next compass piece was there. Luigi took it, and his next path was set.

Meanwhile…

A beautiful girl looked out the window of Hatesong Tower. She sighed and felt a tear drop down her cheek. Where are you my hero? Where? Suddenly the door opened. Curious, the girl walked out and down the hall to a room with a huge computer.

"You must be Princess Éclair. I… wanted to see what you looked like…"

"Who are you…?" Éclair asked.

"I am M.E.C.H. The computers intelligence. I shouldn't do this… but I have resion to believe a man named Luigi is on his way. He has the Compass pieces. Perhaps you can try to contact him through your piece." MECH said.

"Right! Well," Éclair removed her tiara and looked at the compass piece on it she then spoke. "Luigi can you hear me?" No response.

"Perhaps he hasn't collected enough pieces yet."

"Perhaps… why would you help me."

"I cannot compute the answer too that question."

Meanwhile…

"Look Wario! The paper is talkin bout this new 'hero' Luigi. Isn't he my positive?" Waluigi asked.

"Yeah. And he's rescuing a princess! Which means she'll be loaded with gold! Lets find her and take her gold!" Wario exclaimed. And thus the duo left, to catch Luigi.

Reference corner:

"What big knockers!" Luigi said, staring at the door.

"Thank you!" The maid said.: A scene like that happened in Young Frankenstein. A classic!

If you haven't noticed yet. This is supposed to be the game. With save blocks and audiences. I'm trying to be a bit retro with the fic. By the way, for people who don't know

BP: Badge Points or: How many special attacks you can have.

FP: Flower Points: How many special attacks you can do

HP: Health duh

The Wii corner: Since I love Nintendo so much, I want Them to get good sales, so… I'm gonna explain why the Wii is better than Xbox or Playstation.

Nintendo has finally told what game system games you can download for the Wii! You can download games for: NES, SNES, N64, Genesis, Turbo Graffix. Not every game will be for sale. An exception for the turbo graffix cuz it had like five games for it. The games will cost about 4-9$ (State Side). That's Nucking Futs! The Wiivolution has started! Whoa… bad pun…


End file.
